We Merely Play Parts
by Enchanted Dreamer
Summary: The world is a stage and we merely play parts" Spike watches Buffy and confronts her about her "act". Set sometime during Season 6 One Shot Fic


We Merely Play Parts by Cassondra Rodriguez  
  
I can see her from the shadows. She's dressed in an ivory long sleeved top with blue jeans. Her hair is pulled back and I can see her beautiful, golden face. Her eyes stand out, the color drawing you in till it's too hard to get out and come back to reality.  
  
That's the glory about her; you can lose yourself in her. That's also the downside. Get so lost that you can't be found.  
  
Her steps are soft and swift. Buffy walks through the door of the Bronze and I have no doubt that she's going to make an appearance with the rest of the group.  
  
Hiding she is. Poor lost little girl has got no one to love.  
  
I decide to follow her in and see her act. The smiles and laughs she gives them are all hiding what's really underneath. I know how she feels.  
  
All these years and I've seen thousands upon thousands of emotions, the pain, terror, and the pointlessness of it all has been over and done.  
  
She's sitting at the table all alone. Her little group has up and left for a dance. Her, she merely said that she was too tired from the slaying.  
  
Buffy clicks the heels of her boots on the hard floor of the club.  
  
The look on her face is sad and lost. That's all she's ever been, lost.  
  
I can see them, coming; Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara. They startle her out of her deep train of thought.  
  
"Hey Buffster why are all in the shadows and mopey like?"  
  
A small smile escapes her lips and Buffy glances up at her male friend.  
  
"Sorry to disturb the mood, Xander just a tired."  
  
"Well we can make with the dancing to knock you back into Funville."  
  
"Thanks Will but I think I'm going to go. Got some major slayage to do and then it's off to the land of dreams for me."  
  
"You sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"Thanks but I think I'll I really need is a good slay."  
  
Buffy grabs her purse and strays from her friends to be in the shadows.  
  
I see her petite form walk into the cemetery, golden shampoo commercial hair bouncing ever so lightly.  
  
I hate that I have to live this way. To be hiding day and night. She still refuses after all this bloody time to let me in. One of these days I'll break her; it's just a matter of time.  
  
She begins her dance; fist after fist and kick after bloody kick.  
  
That poor excuse of a vampire that was her opponent is now only sizable for a dust pan.  
  
The golden haired goddess arises to her feet and sets away.  
  
Once she feels more comfortable I decide it's time for my entrance.  
  
I step out of the shadows, hair standing out with the moo, and my duster flapping.  
  
"'Ello there luv."  
  
"She stops dead in her tracks and faces me.  
  
"Go away Spike, I'm not in the mood for kicking your ass."  
  
Sure seemed like you wanted to hurt somebody in the Bronze."  
  
"You were following me?" disgust painted her face and I wanted to curl up in the corner; become invisible.  
  
"They haven't learned have they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your friends about where your heart lies?"  
  
"You wouldn't have the slightest idea where my heart lays, Spike."  
  
"Of course I do sweet heart. Your heart lies in the shadows; the night."  
  
"If you're going to waste my time at least make more sense."  
  
"Why do you think you always tell them you're going to patrol when you want to leave?"  
  
My eyes narrowed at her and my feet moved to their own accord as I stopped dead in front of the slayer.  
  
"You know it's the one thing they never question."  
  
Her throat tightened and her heartbeat increased, for one moment a bloke could have figured the slayer scared.  
  
"Patrolling is a very important part of the slayer job."  
  
"You need the night, the dark, and the hate. You need it slayer, it fills your gut and throat till you can't stand the loneliness and that's where I come in."  
  
The slayer cuts me off and sends me a look that can only mean anger.  
  
"It will never be you."  
  
"The world is a stage and we merely play parts, pet. Sooner or later you're going to want me and when you do I might not be so nice. You can act as high and mighty as you want, buy a crown and thrown, but in the end we both know that your act doesn't work on me, never has."  
  
I turned my back to her, leaving her lost in the cold fear of the treacherous night. My time for the stage will come, sooner or later.  
  
"We merely play parts."  
  
The End 


End file.
